leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Harrowing
For the Legends of Runeterra card see The '''Harrowing' is an event to commemorate Halloween festivities in the world of Valoran. It introduced a few temporary cosmetic changes to the game (items, maps), and some Limited Edition skins and runes. The event started on October 18 and culminated on October 31st, 2010. In 2011, there was another Harrowing which lasted from October 19 to October 31. The Harrowing in lore is a Shadow Isles event where the Black Mist strikes living lands to gather more souls into its Mist. Lore Current= Bilgewater The Harrowing.jpg|The Harrowing In Bilgewater Shadow Isles Beyond The Isles.jpg|Beyond The Isles The Shadow Isles were once a beautiful realm, long since shattered by a magical cataclysm. Now, Black Mist permanently shrouds the land, tainting and corrupting with its malevolent sorcery. Those who perish within it are condemned to become part of it for all eternity… and worse still, each year the Mist extends its grasp to reap more souls across Runeterra. At times, the Black Mist reaches across the seas — and the spirits of the dead go with it. The harrowing strikes most frequently in Bilgewater. Those slain by the spirits during the Harrowing are damned, their souls dragged back to the Shadow Isles when the Black Mist retreats. While weaker spirits may only be able to manifest during a Harrowing, more powerful entities can always do so, sometimes even venturing beyond the Shadow Isles. |-| Old= Each calendar year, the celestial bodies of Runeterra align in a particular astronomical event. This lengthy occasion - beginning with a partial eclipse on the 18th of October and culminating in a full solar eclipse on the 31st of October - is of one of the most significant holidays in Valoran. The alignment occurs annually around the time of the harvest, and is known as the Harrowing due to its dusky setting. For obvious reasons, the occasion is marked by superstitions surrounding the world's dark denizens, creepy crawlies, and things that generally go bump in the night. While rural folks still believe that this is a time of great foreboding, most of Valoran has taken to commemorating the Harrowing through a bit of good, clean fun. Citizens of the city-states don monstrous costumes and exchange holiday sweets with one another as part of the revelry. Large costume parties, where patrons wear either light or dark costumes (with the intention of either warding off or confusing evil) are quite popular, and those of opposite colors are encouraged to exchange gifts with one another. However they're celebrating, all across Valoran, spirits are as high as the night is long. Champion Skins Harrowing champion skins have been released for a various League favorites since 2010. The first groups of Harrowing skins began as limited edition only, meaning once they left the store they were not coming back in the future. More recently Harrowing skins have been made Legacy, meaning after they leave the store at the end of the event there is a chance they might come back in the future for a limited time. Limited Skins to Legacy From League of Legends's dramatic increase in its community, the harrowing skins that were originally released as limited edition were changed to Legacy skins in October 2013 and put back on sale during the year's holiday event. Riot stated that the Veteran Player Compensation As the value of exclusivity will lower in the process of bringing back the limited edition skins, Riot is giving compensation to the veteran players that originally bought the holiday skins in 2010 and 2011. They are gifting RP equal to the cost of the skins they purchased, giving Vintage treatment to the loading screen of those Harrowing skins as well as an giving those players an exclusive summoner icon. For more information please check out Riot's plan for vintage Limited Edition skins post. Harrowing Skins * 2010 Harrowing (Legacy) ** ** ** ** ** ** * 2011 Harrowing (Legacy) ** ** ** ** * 2012 Harrowing (Legacy) ** ** ** * 2013 Harrowing (Permanent) ** ** * 2014 Harrowing (Legacy) ** ** ** * 2015 Harrowing (Legacy) ** ** ** * 2016 Harrowing (Legacy) ** ** ** * 2017 Harrowing (Legacy) ** ** ** * 2018 Harrowing (Legacy) ** ** ** * 2019 Harrowing (Legacy) ** ** ** ** Twisted Treeline Remake In 2012, Riot combined the remake of the Twisted Treeline map with their Harrowing event and a set of skins were released to celebrate the new and mysterious battlefield of the Shadow Isles. * Shadow Isles Skins of 2012 (Legacy) ** ** ** Features Harrowing events in the past have included, but are not limited to: * Some sinfully sweet editions of your favorite in-game consumables * A sinister overhaul of Summoner's Rift featuring a more nocturnal motif * Limited edition Holiday Runes * Sinister Summoner icons to show off to your friends and in your loading screens * Ward skins for the baleful holiday if you need extra vision * Frighteningly festive costumes for your minions * A terrifying new login screen to get you in the mood Items Some items received a new temporary icon to celebrate the festivities: * (replacing the ) * (replacing the ) * (replacing the ) * (replacing the ) * (replacing the ) * (replacing the ) * (replacing the ) Map Summoner's Rift was replaced with a seasonal variant that includes many Harrowing holiday elements. It also contains Easter Eggs: * To the right of the blue team's top tower is a blue slab surrounded by green smoke. Ghost (complete with name and description) will appear when a Champion stands near the gravestone.Urf spirit seeks vengeance! (video inside) at Leagueoflegends.com * Bringing over in the Urf skin prompts Urf's Ghost to throw his spatula at Warwick and shake his head, as seen here * The extreme lower right has 3 coffins, containing the rumoured heroes , , and the . This could be interpreted as a "nail-in-the-coffin" confirming their cancellation.Harrowing Map Easter Egg at Leagueoflegends.com Runes 6 special holiday runes were released and they were only available from October 18 to 31.These runes can be located in the Tier 2 section of the store. All of them however were Tier 2.5 Quintessences: * Quintessence of the Piercing Screech (Tier 2.5, Magic Penetration) * Quintessence of Bountiful Treats (Tier 2.5, +24 Health) * Quintessence of the Speedy Specter (Tier 2.5, Movement Speed) * Quintessence of the Elusive Werewolf (Tier 2.5, Dodge) * Quintessence of the Witches Brew (Tier 2.5, Ability Power) * Quintessence of the Headless Horseman (Tier 2.5, Armor Penetration) Summoner Icons The Harrowing events of 2012 and 2013 introduced new Summoner Icons that a summoner could earn in celebration of the sinister holiday. Earn Sinister Summoner Icons with RP Purchases Spiteful Specter profileicon.png|Spiteful Specter Death Mask profileicon.png|Death Mask Vengeful Wraith profileicon.png|Vengeful Wraith Deadfall Treant profileicon.png|Deadfall Treant Baleful Grasp profileicon.png|Baleful Grasp Tomb Angel profileicon.png|Tomb Angel Vilemaw profileicon.png|Vilemaw Iceborn Keeper profileicon.png|Iceborn Keeper Spirit of the Altar profileicon.png|Spirit of the Altar Morellonomicon profileicon.png|Morellonomicon Shadow Isles Crest profileicon.png|Shadow Isles Crest Harrowed Puppet profileicon.png|Harrowed Puppet Mark of the Betrayer profileicon.png|Mark of the Betrayer Doomed Minion profileicon.png|Doomed Minion Evil Pumpkin profileicon.png|Evil Pumpkin Little Devil Teemo profileicon.png|Little Devil Teemo Summoning Cauldron profileicon.png|Summoning Cauldron Seeing Hat profileicon.png|Seeing Hat Death Sworn profileicon.png|Death Sworn Death Sworn Viktor profileicon.png|Death Sworn Viktor Death Sworn Katarina profileicon.png|Death Sworn Katarina Death Sworn Zed profileicon.png|Death Sworn Zed Janna Candy profileicon.png|Janna Candy Golden Janna Candy profileicon.png|Golden Janna Candy Ekko Candy profileicon.png|Ekko Candy Golden Ekko Candy profileicon.png|Golden Ekko Candy Kled Candy profileicon.png|Kled Candy Golden Kled Candy profileicon.png|Golden Kled Candy Purrrfect profileicon.png|Purrrfect Pumpkin Cat profileicon.png|Pumpkin Cat Tales from the Rift 2019 profileicon.png|Tales from the Rift 2019 Witch's Brew Blitzcrank Border profileicon.png|Witch's Brew Blitzcrank Border Count Kassadin Border profileicon.png|Count Kassadin Border Bewitching Miss Fortune Border profileicon.png|Bewitching Miss Fortune Border Ward Skins The first ward skins ever to be introduced to League of Legends was during the 2012 Harrowing event. During this event you were able to rent ward skins for a small amount of RP or IP. During the Harrowing of 2013, these five ward skins are made available again. They are free to use during the holiday event and are also purchasable until the event is over for 640 for permanent warding.Harrowing 2013 faq Deadfall Ward.png|Deadfall Haunting Ward.png|Haunting Tomb Angel Ward.png|Tomb Angel Widow Ward.png|Widow Bat-O-Lantern Ward.png|Bat-O-Lantern Vamporo Ward.png|Vamporo Death Sworn Ward.png|Death Sworn Pumpkin Cat Ward.png|Pumpkin Cat Tales from the Rift 2019 Ward.png|Tales from the Rift 2019 Emotes Minionstein Emote.png|Minionstein Vamporo Emote.png|Vamporo Spook o' Lantern Emote.png|Spook o' Lantern RIP Emote.png|RIP Trick or Treat Emote.png|Trick or Treat Boo! Emote.png|Boo! Making Mischief Emote.png|Making Mischief Game Modes The Teemoing= Sacrifice minions to the dark yordle by November 3, 2016 at 23:59 PT and earn the Doomed Minion Icon. Please allow up to two weeks after this date for the Doomed Minion Icon to appear in your account. http://staging.na.leagueoflegends.com/en/featured/skins/the-teemoing-2016/sacrifice-minions Begin the Ritual The Teemoing It is whispered that when the moon rises red and the winds dare not breathe, we will know our darkest hour. For in that time, spellbound minions march to their demise, pulled by the sinister strings of witchcraft. Their lost souls fuel an unspeakable horror; for once he is summoned.... skies help us all. |-|Doom Bots of Doom= Doom Bots of Doom October 20, 2016 - November 3, 2016 Team up to overcome the cursed Doom Bots of Doom and their evil overlord before everything you love and cherish is DOOMED! Survive the mayhem… but beware what levels lie ahead. There’s no telling* how long you’ll postpone your inevitable demise, but any players who defeat a Doom Bots level will earn the Little Devil Teemo Icon for all eternity.** * Seriously, we don’t have any idea how far you’ll get. ** Players who abandon the game will forfeit their icon. Icon will appear in your account up to one week after defeating Doom Bot mode. Trivia * Harrowing event skins were also released along side Academy, Cops and Robbers, Definitely Not, Demonic, and Sugar Rush themed skins, however these themes has since deviated from the Harrowing theme into their own separate thematics. Gallery 2010= Poppy LollipoppySkin.jpg|Lollipoppy Fiddlesticks PumpkinheadSkin.jpg|Pumpkinhead Fiddlesticks Vladimir NosferatuSkin.jpg|Nosferatu Vladimir Dr. Mundo MundoMundoSkin.jpg|Mundo Mundo Katarina KittyCatSkin.jpg|Kitty Cat Katarina Ryze ZombieSkin.jpg|Zombie Ryze |-|2011= Nidalee BewitchingSkin.jpg|Bewitching Nidalee Annie FrankenTibbersSkin.jpg|FrankenTibbers Annie Blitzcrank DefinitelyNotSkin.jpg|Definitely Not Blitzcrank Nocturne HauntingSkin.jpg|Haunting Nocturne |-|2012= Brand ZombieSkin.jpg|Zombie Brand Fiora HeadmistressSkin.jpg|Headmistress Fiora Hecarim HeadlessSkin.jpg|Headless Hecarim (Shadow Isles skin) Maokai HauntedSkin.jpg|Haunted Maokai (Shadow Isles skin) Ryze PirateSkin.jpg|Pirate Ryze Twisted Fate UnderworldSkin.jpg|Underworld Twisted Fate (Shadow Isles skin) |-|2013= Vi OfficerSkin.jpg|Officer Vi Zyra HauntedSkin.jpg|Haunted Zyra |-|2014= LeBlanc RavenbornSkin.jpg|Ravenborn LeBlanc Soraka ReaperSkin.jpg|Reaper Soraka Wukong UnderworldSkin.jpg|Underworld Wukong |-|2015= Nunu ZombieSkin.jpg|Zombie Nunu, Zombie Slayer Jinx, and Zombie Slayer Pantheon |-|2016= Morgana BewitchingSkin.jpg|Bewitching Morgana Teemo LittleDevilSkin.jpg|Little Devil Teemo Tristana BewitchingSkin.jpg|Bewitching Tristana Katarina DeathSwornSkin.jpg|Death Sworn Katarina Viktor DeathSwornSkin.jpg|Death Sworn Viktor Zed DeathSwornSkin.jpg|Death Sworn Zed Ekko TrickorTreatSkin.jpg|Trick or Treat Ekko Janna BewitchingSkin.jpg|Bewitching Janna Kled CountKledulaSkin.jpg|Count Kledula Blitzcrank Witch'sBrewSkin.jpg|Witch's Brew Blitzcrank Kassadin CountSkin.jpg|Count Kassadin Miss Fortune BewitchingSkin.jpg|Bewitching Miss Fortune Miss Fortune PrestigeBewitchingSkin.jpg|Bewitching Miss Fortune Prestige Edition Music 2010= |-|2011= |-|2012= |-|2013= |-|2014= |-|2015= |-|2016= |-|2018= Login Screens 2010= |-|2011= |-|2012= |-|2013= |-|2014= |-|2015= |-|2016= |-|2018= See also * Doom Bots * Shadow Isles * Twisted Treeline cs:Harrowing de:Graunacht es:Harrowing pl:Harrowing zh:Harrowing Category:Harrowing Category:Seasonal events Category:Events